Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE
|Last = Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER 2015 Summer Tour |Next = Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ 2016 Winter Tour }} Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ was Hello! Project's special annual countdown live concert, celebrating the new year. It took place on December 31, 2015 at Nakano Sun Plaza. Like past countdown concerts, it was split into two parts. The first part of the concert started at 16:00 and featured all the Hello! Project members, while the second part started at 23:00 and only featured Hello! Project members over the age of 18. Sayashi Riho graduated from Morning Musume '15 during the first part of the concert. The DVD and Blu-ray of the concert were released on April 6, 2016. Setlist Part 1= ;Opening Act #"Idol wa Robot" tte Showa no Hanashi ne - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Onna no Sono - Hello Pro Kenshuusei ;16:00~ Setlist #MC - Sawayaka Goro, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina #Seishun Manmannaka! - Tsubaki Factory #MC - Tsubaki Factory #Kedakaku Sakihokore! - Tsubaki Factory #Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.) - Kobushi Factory #This is Unmei - Kobushi Factory (Melon Kinenbi cover) #MC - Kobushi Factory #Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta - Kobushi Factory #Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan - Kobushi Factory #MC - Sawayaka Goro, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina, Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory #Next is you! - NEXT YOU #MC - NEXT YOU #Otona no Jijou - NEXT YOU #Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne - Country Girls (without Yanagawa Nanami and Funaki Musubu) #MC - Country Girls #Kiss Yori Saki ni Dekiru Koto - Country Girls (without Yanagawa Nanami and Funaki Musubu) #Koi Dorobou - Country Girls #MC - Country Girls #Itooshikutte Gomen ne - Country Girls #MC - Natsuki Miyabi, Tsugunaga Momoko #Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ - Peaberry #Ai・Ai・Gasa - Juice=Juice #Scramble - Juice=Juice #Wonderful World - Juice=Juice #CHOICE & CHANCE - Juice=Juice #GIRLS BE AMBITIOUS - Juice=Juice ;18:00~ Setlist #MC - Sawayaka Goro, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina, Juice=Juice #Desugita Kui wa Utarenai - ANGERME (without Kamikokuryo Moe) #MC - ANGERME #Nana Korobi Ya Oki - ANGERME (without Kamikokuryo Moe) #Otome no Gyakushuu - ANGERME (without Kamikokuryo Moe) #MC - ANGERME #Dondengaeshi - ANGERME #Taiki Bansei - ANGERME #MC - Sawayaka Goro, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina, ANGERME #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ - ℃-ute #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare - ℃-ute #MC - ℃-ute #Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! - ℃-ute #Jounetsu Ecstasy - ℃-ute #Iron Heart - ℃-ute #MC - ℃-ute #Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ - ℃-ute #Gamusha LIFE - ℃-ute #MC - Sawayaka Goro, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina, ℃-ute #One and Only - Morning Musume '15 #Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi - Morning Musume '15 #MC - Morning Musume '15 #Medley: #*Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru - Morning Musume '15 #*Yuugure wa Ameagari - Morning Musume '15 #*Ima Koko Kara - Morning Musume '15 #*Oh my wish! - Morning Musume '15 #*Sukatto My Heart - Morning Musume '15 #*Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki - Morning Musume '15 #MC - Morning Musume '15 #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game - Morning Musume '15 #OK YEAH! - Morning Musume '15 #MC - Morning Musume '15 #One•Two•Three - Morning Musume '15 #Sayashi Riho Special VTR #Sayashi Riho Graduation Ceremony #ENDLESS SKY - Morning Musume '15 #Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ |-|Part 2= ;23:00~ Setlist #Hajimete no Happy Birthday! - Tsugunaga Momoko, Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka (Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika cover) #MC - Tsugunaga Momoko, Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka #Koi Dorobou - Tsugunaga Momoko, Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka #Uwaki na Honey Pie - Tsugunaga Momoko, Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka (Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto cover) #Short Cut - Wada Ayaka, Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari #MC - Wada Ayaka, Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari #Uchouten LOVE - Wada Ayaka, Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari #Namida GIRL - Wada Ayaka, Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari #MC - # - Bitter & Sweet #MC - Bitter & Sweet #Hallelujah - Bitter & Sweet #MC - Sawayaka Goro, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina, Suzuki Airi, Iikubo Haruna, Wada Ayaka, Miyazaki Yuka, Inaba Manaka, #Ten Made Nobore! - Fukumura Mizuki, Wada Ayaka, Takeuchi Akari, Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka #Chou HAPPY SONG - Hello! Project cast with Natsuyaki Miyabi and Kumai Yurina ;00:00~ Setlist #MC - Sawayaka Goro #HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~ - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi #Resonant Blue - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi #MC - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi #Nanchatte Ren'ai - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi #Kimagure Princess - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi #MC - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi #Mikan - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi #MC - Sawayaka Goro, Kumai Yurina, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika #Ren'ai♥Rider - Buono! #Rottara Rottara - Buono! #MC - Buono! #MY BOY - Buono! #Kataomoi. - Buono! #Hatsukoi Cider - Buono! #MC - Buono! #-Winter Story- - Buono! #Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! - Buono! ;01:00~ Setlist #MC - Sawayaka Goro, Kumai Yurina, Hagiwara Mai, Kanazawa Tomoko #Rival - Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Nakanishi Kana, Miyazaki Yuka #Narihajimeta Koi no BELL - Miyazaki Yuka, Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki #MC - Miyazaki Yuka, Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki #Umaretate no Baby Love - Miyazaki Yuka, Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki #MC - Sawayaka Goto, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina, Yajima Meimi, Fukumura Mizuki, Wada Ayaka, Miyazaki Yuka, Tsugunaga Momoko #Tokaikko Junjou (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver) - ℃-ute #Massara Blue Jeans (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver) - ℃-ute #Please, love me more! - ℃-ute #MC - ℃-ute #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita - ℃-ute #Dare ni mo Naisho no Koishiteiru no - ℃-ute #FOREVER LOVE - ℃-ute #Kiss me Aishiteru - ℃-ute #Dance de Bakoon! - ℃-ute #MC - ℃-ute #Iron Heart - ℃-ute #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko - ℃-ute #JUMP - ℃-ute #MC Featured Members Those with a ＊ did not participate in the 23:00 show. *MCs: ** **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Suzuki Airi **Nakajima Saki **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Morning Musume '15 **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho (Graduation Concert)＊, Suzuki Kanon＊ **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki＊, Kudo Haruka＊ **11th Gen: Oda Sakura＊ **12th Gen: Ogata Haruna＊, Nonaka Miki＊, Makino Maria＊, Haga Akane＊ *ANGERME **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina＊, Tamura Meimi＊ **3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki＊, Aikawa Maho＊, Sasaki Rikako＊ **4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe＊ *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin＊ **Uemura Akari＊ *Country Girls **Tsugunaga Momoko **Yamaki Risa **Inaba Manaka **Morito Chisaki＊ **Ozeki Mai＊ **Yanagawa Nanami＊ **Funaki Musubu＊ *Kobushi Factory **Fujii Rio＊ **Hirose Ayaka＊ **Nomura Minami＊ **Ogawa Rena＊ **Hamaura Ayano＊ **Taguchi Natsumi＊ **Wada Sakurako＊ **Inoue Rei＊ *Tsubaki Factory **Ogata Risa＊ **Yamagishi Riko＊ **Niinuma Kisora＊ **Tanimoto Ami＊ **Kishimoto Yumeno＊ **Asakura Kiki＊ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina＊ **24th Gen: Nakano Rion＊ ;23:00 Show Only *Takahashi Ai *Niigaki Risa *Mitsui Aika *Buono! **Tsugunaga Momoko **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Suzuki Airi * ** ** Concert Schedule *'Total:' 2 Shows Time Schedule Trivia *During the concert, Buono! announced that they would be holding a concert at Nippon Budokan on August 25, 2016 with ℃-ute, Country Girls, and Natsuyaki Miyabi's new group. *This is the first Countdown concert in which a member of Hello! Project graduates. *This is the first Hello! Project concert since 2009 to not feature Fukuda Kanon as a full member. *This is the first Hello! Project concert to feature Kamikokuryo Moe, Funaki Musubu and Yanagawa Nanami. Gallery COUNTDOWNPARTY2015-concertpic1.jpg COUNTDOWNPARTY2015-concertpic2.jpg|Kobushi Factory COUNTDOWNPARTY2015-concertpic3.jpg|ANGERME COUNTDOWNPARTY2015-concertpic4.jpg|Juice=Juice COUNTDOWNPARTY2015-concertpic5.jpg|Country Girls COUNTDOWNPARTY2015-concertpic7.jpg|Yajima Maimi's letter to Sayashi Riho COUNTDOWNPARTY2015-concertpic8.jpg|Sayashi Riho COUNTDOWNPARTY2015-concertpic9.jpg|Sayashi Riho COUNTDOWNPARTY2015-concertpic10.jpg COUNTDOWNPARTY2015-concertpic11.jpg|Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi COUNTDOWNPARTY2015-concertpic12.jpg|Buono! COUNTDOWNPARTY2015-concertpic6.jpg|℃-ute External Links *Special Site *Concert Schedule (Archived) *Goods (Archived) *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2015 Concerts Category:2016 Concerts Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts In Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:Country Girls Concerts In Category:Joint Concerts Category:Morning Musume Graduation Concerts Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:2016 DVDs Category:2016 Blu-rays Category:COUNTDOWN PARTY ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~